gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakunetsumaru
Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai (武者頑駄無　爆熱丸, Bakunetsu-Maru) is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Personality The Blazing Samurai of Ark, Bakunetsumaru is dedicated to protecting his homeland from both the forces of Kibaomaru and the Dark Axis. After being accidentally flung to Neotopia and seeing that the war is spilling even further into other dimensions, he swears to fight to protect his new home but remains vocal about his desperation to return to Ark. Skills and Abilities Baku fights with twin katanas, with his right sword being one of Ark's Five Sacred Swords. Using these he can perform his destructive signature attack, the Bakunetsu Tenkyoken, which is a giant flaming X shaped blast. Biography Pre-Series When Ark broke into civil war due to the competition for the position of Daishogun, Bakunetsumaru was serving under Britainmaru against Kibaomaru and later, the Dark Axis. At some point, he dueled and defeated Kujakumaru (this would fuel into anger, Kujakumaru's defection to Kibaomaru and his rechristening to Ashuramaru). Arrival in Neotopia At some point during one of his campaigns for Britainmaru, Bakunetsumaru and his trusty steed, Entengo, were transported from Ark to Neotopia as a result of an accident involving SDG Dr. Bellwood's Dimensional Transport Device, which was under attack at the time by Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom. Thanks to Bakunetsumaru's arrival, the Dark Axis forces were routed, but Bakunetsumaru also damaged the Dimensional Transport Device as well, resulting in its collapse, and stranding him in Neotopia, while also getting on Dr. Bellwood's bad side since he wrecked it in the first place with his finishing move. As a result of being stranded in an unknown land, Bakunetsumaru quickly began drawing attention to himself, even mistaking the giant animatronic statue of Neotopia Mayor Margaret Gathermoon for a Dark Axis agent before Zero intervened. However, once Mayor Margaret shows her latest work of Zero and Bakunetsumaru in her art, they seem to develop some sort of friendship, despite their differences with being a Knight and Musha Gundam respectively. However, Zapper Zaku soon gained control of the statue of Mayor Margaret, forcing Bakunetsumaru to help with stopping the rampaging giantess. He succeeded, and upon noticing the Zakorello Gate portal that Zapper Zaku and his forces retreated through, knowing it could take him back to Ark, Bakunetsumaru attempts to use it to return home with Entengo, with support from Zero, but the portal closes before he can reach it. Disheartened, but not giving up, Bakunetsumaru accepts Neotopia as his new home until he can return to Ark. Bakushinmaru (爆心丸, Bakushin-Maru) Bakushinmaru is Bakunetsumaru wearing the Baku Shin Armor which gives extra techniques and abilities which are powered by the wearer's own life force, such as the Baku Kaitensho. The armor is destined to be worn by one noble heart musha per generation; the wearer does not choose it, it chooses the wearer. Other Forms In SD Gundam Force Showdown! video game, Bakunetsumaru also has five new forms, plus a secret form that can be unlock by input cheat code in Kao Lyn's lab. * Beast Form: The feral blood from within this powerful and wild lion form roars! No one can stand up to Bakunetsumaru's melee power when he goes berserk! * Benkei Form: Traditional and regal, this form has its roots originating from Ark's legendary samurai school.The large and heavy double-edge sword can split and re-form to vanquish enemies! * Kabuki Form: In this unique form consisting of kabuki makeup and an umbrella, his dramatic singing and dancing converts his surroundings into a stage to wipe out all his problems. * Shinobi Form: Wrapped in ninja apparel, this form equips two large ninja daggers to allow quick attacks without sacrificing defense. Fire ninjutsu can be unleashed with this form (Katon-no-jutsu)! * Tatsujin Form: Seeking to perfect his way of the sword, he is a strong samurai. Modeled in the image of a master warrior, he unleashes his Samidare Slash to cut through anything! * Shogun Form: The secret form. Trivia * Bakunetsumaru is based on the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and from Mobile Fighter G Gundam as well as Musha Gundam. * Bakunetsumaru's name is often a source of comedy as those not native to Ark often forget how to say it. As a result, he is usually referred to as 'Baku' by his new friends (Mostly GunEagle). Gallery Image:Bakunetsumaru_a.gif Image:Bakunetsumaru+Entengo.jpg|Bakunetsumaru riding Entengo Image:Bakunetsumaru_b.jpg|Bakunetsumaru without his armor Image:Bakushinmaru_sdgf.gif|Bakunetsumaru transformed into Bakushinmaru. Image:Bakushinmaru_sdgf_2.jpg File:SDGF Bakunetsumaru.jpg|The five forms from SD Gundam Force Showdown!. Bakushinmaru BFT.jpg|A Bakushinmaru freeze frame bonus from episode 12 of Gundam Build Fighters Try See also *Musha Godmaru Category:SD Gundam Force characters